


[Reylo Prompt #3] Teach a sand rat how to shower

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: My Reylo Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he loves his sand rat anyway, F/M, Kylo is appalled, My Reylo prompt, Rey doesn't know what a shower is, Sand Rat Rey of Jakku, rey said yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: au-revior-little-biscuit asked:Kylo: *grew up a prince/ takes 2 hour showers/ uses fancy conditioner he pre ordered from Klo'tel/ smells nice* VS. Rey: *grew up a scavenger/ had never taken a shower before leaving jakku/ defines 'clean' as scrubbing sand in some layered places once a blue moon/ smells like gasoline and grease* BEN IS APPALLED





	[Reylo Prompt #3] Teach a sand rat how to shower

_“If I stay, will you listen to me and stop this madness?”_

 

He was shocked when he heard her answer, to say the least. He was so stunned all he could do was nodding repeatedly, of course he would. He would do anything if it meant Rey would stay with him.

He knew it wouldn’t be that hard for the First Order to ‘stop the madness’ in their own way, the resistance was too weak to even thought about fighting back, and the only thing that could stop him from wiping them all out of existence was her teary eyes and trembling lips. Rey seemed to realized her advantages at the moment, but as long as she was by his side, Kylo knew she would come to see that they belong together sooner or later.

 

Anyway, that was how they ended up in quarters of the Finalizer not far from his. It was actually just an empty room Kylo crashed sometimes when he ‘accidentally’ destroyed his own. He was about to threaten to skin each of the cleaning staffs to get the room done by night, but Rey disapproval glance made him retreat to just give a very firm order.

 

The room looked...presentable. He wrinkled his nose in disgust of the poor choice of creamy-yellow bedsheet color and lots of plants in the room, but Rey was in awe, looking around the room with wide eyes and her mouth hung open, and that was enough to put him in a better mood.

“All of this…for me?” She sounded skeptical.

“They should have found more suitable quarters. You are my consort, after all, but for the time-being this should have to do.” 

“Are you kidding? I have all of this to myself? what am I supposed to do with this? Play hide and seek?”

Rey asked in disbelief. Kylo noted that she did not correct him when he said she was his consort, which made him almost smiled.

“You are more than welcome to join me in my quarters if this is too overwhelming for you.”

“I’ll be fine here! thank you!” Oh how he loved that little squeak she made when she said that. Although it would have been better if she agreed to join him.

He still had time to coax her into that later.

“You must be exhausted. I will leave you to explor-”

“Ben, what is this?”

He turned toward the direction Rey was pointing, the door leading toward a refresher.

 

“That’s a refresher. You might be pleased to know that you don’t have to share-”

“What’s a refresher?”

He froze, looked into her big, innocent, hazel eyes, and for the second time in his existence, Kylo Ren didn’t know what to say.

“You- you don’t know what it is? Where do you take a bath then?”

“A bath?”

The way she looked at him like he just spoke in the language she did not understand was a red flag for him. Kylo took a deep breath, and asked his beloved sand rat calmly.

“Rey, how do you keep yourself clean all this time?”

“I lived in Jakku. The heat there was more than enough to kill any bacteria.” She answered with a shrug. Kylo blinked. He loved this little kitten of his to bits, but even cats had to take a bath once in a while. This was simply unacceptable!

“Come. I’ll show you how refreshers work.”

Rey followed him into the refresher. It wasn’t big, but enough to fit them both in without suffocating.

“Press this button, and water comes out-”

“STOP!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!” Her scream made him jump. Kylo turned off the water with a frown on his face.

“What now?” 

“That amount of water could last me for months! Why would you just spray it on the floor like that?!”

He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

“Water helps wash away dirts and sweat,  and before you scream in to my ears again, we recycle everything we can around here.”

“Oh.” That was all she could say.

“And do not drink water from here. You already have bottles of them in your room.” He said, and continued with his explanation. “Then you use ‘soap, that is this bottle to get rid of unpleasant smells on your body, and this bottle is call a shampoo, you use it to clean your hair, then use this bottle of conditioner to soften your hair, and remember, all of them must be rinse of your body completely by water, do you copy?’”

“Yes, yes. Supreme leader.” She rolled her eye, saying his new title almost mockingly, and pay her attention to all the bottles in her arms. “Wow! Now I know where THAT comes from?”

“What?”

“Your scent! I always wonder why you never smelled like blood and gore.” She explained, took a quick sniff of the soap again. “It smells like cool breeze and herbs, just like you!”

“I’m glad you took time to think about what I smelled like.” He teased. Rey stuck her tongue out to him childishly, and it just made him shook his head with a found smile he didn’t know he was capable of.

“I will leave you to it, then. If you need anything I will be in my room.”

He was on his way toward the door when he realized something important.

“Rey?”

“Huh?” The scavenger looked up from the bottles.

“You DO know you need to be naked when you are showering, right?”

 

——

Kylo was reading reports from Hux when he heard someone knocking on his door. Unless the person behind that door had a dead wish, he was pretty sure who his guest was.

“I’m done.”

Rey was standing in front of him in a silky black sleeveless night gown that didn’t cover much of her thigh, her dress wasn’t sheer by any means, but the way it hugged her curves so perfectly left almost nothing to imagine, and the fact that she did not wear anything underneath didn’t help the matter.

He didn’t know whether to reward the staffs who picked out her wardrobe or run his lightsaber through them for this.

“I..can see that.”

“Smell me!” 

His little sand rat asked, excitement clear in her eyes, but Kylo had to hold himself back with everything he could not to throw her on his bed and have his way with her until she learned not to come to him in that pretty little dress again.

“Rey, I don’t think…”

“Come on, Ben. Look! I smell just like you!” She stepped closer to him. 

Maker, she DID smell like him.

Like he just branded her with his scent for all in the galaxy to know that she was his.

“Rey, I think you should get some rest..”

R’iia knows how much desire he had to hold back just to look like a gentleman in front of his soon-to-be empress.

“Speaking of,” She smiled softly, almost shyly, and asked with a tiny bit of hesitation. “Does your offer to let my stay with you still stand? I don’t think I can sleep alone in that big room.”

This girl would be the death of him.


End file.
